


'What If' Game

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo and Yabu are having a fight. With Hikaru's advice Yabu play this 'what if' game. Yabu gives some painful question for Inoo such as 'What if we broke up?'. What's happenig actually? Is Yabu going to break up with Inoo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'What If' Game

**Title:** 'What If' Game  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, non-angst though  
 **Summary:** Inoo and Yabu are having a fight. With Hikaru's advice Yabu play this 'what if' game. Yabu gives some painful question for Inoo such as 'What if we broke up?'. What's happenig actually? Is Yabu going to break up with Inoo?

\------------------------------------------------  
Color coding goes like this :  
This color for Inoo  
This color for Yabu  
This color for Hikaru  
This color for Daiki  
\------------------------------------------------

That day, Jump just finished their 1st session of rehearsal, now they’re taking a break before starting their 2sd session of rehearsal. Some of them take a nap, and some of them just chatting to each other. Yabu and Hikaru chose to chat. Yabu and Inoo are having a fight, this fight they have is about Inoo’s fan service. He did too many fan services with Takaki or Hikaru. Currently, Yabu is talking about it with Hikaru. They look so serious. Usually Yabu and Hikaru conversation always filled with laugher and unserious-ness, but today they’re having a serious talk.

“You’re really going to do that to Kei?” said Hikaru shock. He sips his hot tea. Yabu nods and sips his tea too.

“Yeah, I guess that’s the best thing to do for now.” Said Yabu seriously. Hikaru look at his best-friend.

“That may makes Kei cry.” Hikaru commented. Yabu just sigh.

“Well, it’s okay to let his tears out once in a while, right?” said Yabu, he sips his tea again “After all, this will be the best for both of us. … I guess.” Yabu continued.

“So you’ll just say ‘sorry’ and –“

“Yes. I even won’t use that ‘sorry’ word. I guess.” Said Yabu before Hikaru even finished his words.

\--

In the other place, Inoo is talking to Daiki, he talks about his and Yabu’s fight. Daiki, being a very nice best-friend, listened carefully.

“Maybe I should ask for forgiveness.” Inoo sigh, his tears slowly rolls down. Daiki patted his shoulder.

“Well, it really makes him angry, so maybe you should apologize to him.” Daiki tried to give advice, he takes out a pack of tissue and give it to Inoo. Inoo wipes his tears.

“Yeah I guess I have to. Before it’s too late, and he ends our relationship, just because of this.” Inoo wipes his tears again. Then, Daiki offers him a bottle of water.

\--

In the evening, in the Jump house, Inoo planning to give his apology to Yabu. So he asked Yabu to meet him at the garden. The garden’s lamp lighten their dark garden. Inoo sits on a bench. Then, Yabu came.

“Kei,” Yabu called out Inoo’s name, he sits beside Inoo.

“I’m sorry Kou, sorry for what I’ve done.” Said Inoo while holding his tears.

“Let’s just forget about it, okay? It makes me angry somehow.” Said Yabu. Inoo just nod.  
“Nee, Kei-chan, let’s play ‘what if’ game.” Said Yabu warmly. Inoo is confused at first but he agrees anyway.  
“You start it.” Yabu said again.

“Okay.” Inoo paused for a while, he is thinking. “What if you win an award?” he finally gets an idea.

“I’ll be happy for sure, and celebrate it with Jump and family.” Yabu gives his answer straightly. “My turn, what if I fall in love with someone else?” this question makes Inoo jolts. Inoo gets scared, he’s scared that this is not just ‘what if’ game. He is afraid that Yabu’s question is the truth.

“I… I…” He can’t even talk properly. “I might lock myself up forever.” Inoo answered with shaking voice.  
“What if I asked to stop playing this game?” said Inoo. He really wanted to stop playing this game. He’s scared of Yabu’s next question.

“I won’t let you.” Yabu answers. Again, he answered it straight without even taking a second to think. “What if I two timing you?” here it goes, more scary question for Inoo. Even just hearing this makes Inoo wanted to cry.

“I… maybe, resign from JE, run away, and commit a suicide at a mountain.” Inoo tried his best to hold his tears. He even can’t look up anymore, he’s just looking down. “What if I said I’m feeling unwell and want to stop playing this game.” Inoo try to say that he’s uncomfortable and wanted to stop.

“I won’t let you, and you’re lying about feeling unwell, you’re fine as always.” Those direct answers again. Yabu really answer them fastly. “What if I’m breaking you up now?” said Yabu looking deeply to Inoo.

“Kou, I –“ Inoo can’t hold the pain of word ‘breaking up’, he almost cry. “I can’t continue this, I –“

“Just answer it!” Yabu cutted Inoo’s words, he even sounds a bit yelling.

“I’ll … I’ll … I’ll wish to God to erase my existence, or hurting myself and killing myself slowly so I can feel the pain!” Inoo yelled, he even said those in one breath.

“I see. Your turn.” Said Yabu. Inoo shakes his head, he really don’t want to continue this. Yabu can read Inoo’s face, he know that Inoo can’t ask anymore.  
“You have to ask, or I’ll never want to talk to you again.” Said Yabu rather coldly. He threaten Inoo, he knows for sure that he can threat Inoo by those words. Hearing that Inoo just obediently do as he told.

“What … What … What if I asked you to stop all this, forget about awful things and just live peacefully?” Inoo still holding tears he has been holding since this game started.

“I’ll refuse that.” Yabu said coldly. “You seem to hate this game. You want to stop?” Yabu continued.

“YES!” Inoo yelled.

“Sorry, but I don’t want to stop yet.”  
“Here’s my question.” Said Yabu. He paused for few seconds. Inoo hold his breath, he’s waiting for more painful question.  
“What if …” Yabu paused again. Then he stands up from the bench.  
“What if I say I want to propose you?” he finally asks. “Will you accept it?” said Yabu while he kneeling in front of Inoo and showing a ring to Inoo. Inoo shock and can’t say anything. His tears finally roll down.  
“I know, we can’t get married, but at least we can get married symbolically.” Yabu said. “And it’s okay if you don’t want to accept it. So, will you take my proposal?” Yabu continued while still holding a ring and kneeling down. After hearing those, Inoo gets really shock. His pain turns into happiness.

“Hell yes I will. How can I refuse!” said Inoo, now he’s hugging Yabu. After few seconds of hugging, Yabu lets go of the hug and put the ring on Inoo’s finger.

“Sorry I asked you all those painful question, it was just to set this proposal.” Yabu smiled. He kisses Inoo, and then he wipes Inoo’s tears.

“It was sure painful Yabu, I thought you would brake me up, because those fan services.” Inoo sobs. He’s really relieved that Yabu didn’t break him up.

“Of course not, I don’t get jealous just because of fan services, it was just an act. I’m sorry. Our fight was also just an act. I consulted this with Hikaru, and about the fighting idea was his.” Yabu explained. “I just want to make this different from any proposal, and I want to surprise you. I’m really sorry if I hurt you by all those acts.”

“It sure surprises me. I’m really happy you do this. Your acting was just too good, I can’t tell that you’re just acting. I was really crying you know.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t really wanted to make you cry.” Yabu apologize. Inoo hugs him, Yabu caresses Inoo’s hair slowly.

“It’s okay. That was the most surprising proposal I ever know. And I’m glad you propose me that way~” Inoo hugs even tightly. “I love you so much Kou-chan.”

“I love you too Kei-chan.” Yabu kisses Inoo. Inoo welcomes the kiss passionately.  
“It’s late already, let’s go inside, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Said Yabu protectively. Then they spent their night while cuddling to each other.

~end~  
 --------------------------------------  
So? How was it? Is it good?  
I got really bored when I was laying on my bed, then I came up with this~  
*laugh* hope you guys like it~  
Please do leave me a comment~  
And …  
Thank you for reading~  
~ (^w^)~


End file.
